The Typical Uzumaki Family
by FrozenScarlet
Summary: Like the title says...Just a normal day with the Uzumaki Family! Based on chapter 503's cover page. Oneshot. Naruto, Minato, and Kushina


Author's Note: OH MY GOODNESS! So many people really liked Forever With You oneshot! Gah, I'm like, super flustered right now! More or less honored! Thank you guys for liking it! Anyways, this is my next Naruto oneshot! Ha, when I went to check on onemanga, guess what? THE MANGA WAS STILL THERE! Apparently, it said it's closing down at 11:59 AM PST. So, of course, I'm working hard to put this miracle in good use, ne? Anyhow, this is it! One last dedication oneshot for Onemanga! Thanks for serving us manga readers for the countless years! Yeah! Remember to comment and fav/alert!

The Typical Uzumaki Family

A Naruto Oneshot

Ft. Naruto, Minato, and Kushina

"I'm coming after you….You better be ready, you son of a…." I murmured until I heard my loud alarm clock ring through my brain, snapping me conscious. My eyes opened and I jolted out of bed. "Huh? What?"

Suddenly, the door opened and I threw the kunai. It was caught by…

"Glad to see you awake, son." My Dad, Namikaze Minato, said. "Though, if you want to fire a sneak attack, don't loudly say 'Huh' and 'What'."

I sighed as he returned the kunai back. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, shouldn't you be going to work now?"

My Dad was the 4th Hokage and usually, he wasn't home until late afternoon.

"Ah, well, about that…You remember Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Hmph, that pervy sage, eh? What about him?"

"Well, I've been given a day off by him."

"Isn't that supposed the old people's job to tell you whether or not you should take a day off?"

He winked. "Supposed to be, Naruto."

I grinned. "Hehehe."

Yup, that's my Dad for you. Trying to find a good day off.

"Hey, we better head to the kitchen. Your mother is cooking breakfast."

"Ok. Hey, Dad, before you go, when are you going to give me one of your kunais?"

He stopped midway at the door and turned his head. "Don't worry, you'll see."

Then, he walked out. I glared at the door. Why the h*ll won't he let me use his kunais? Then, something struck me and I wore a mischievous smile. Time to do some real ninja tactics.

…..

I walked into the kitchen and noticed my wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, was laying out the plates and food onto the table. When she saw me, she grinned.

"How's Naruto?" She asked after I kissed her on the forehead and sat in my seat.

"Good. Though, he tried to throw a kunai at me…."

"Hm, he must really love you then." Though, when she said that, she didn't look up from putting the food onto the table. I sighed and took the newspaper that was laid next to my plate.

Suddenly, Naruto arrived into the kitchen, holding a bag.

"What's that, Naruto?" Kushina asked when she kissed her son on the cheek.

"Uh, just some stuff. Hey, Dad, I'm going to be training with my friends today."

"As always." I replied with a smirk. "Just finish your breakfast before your mother gets another tantrum."

Well, after saying that comment, a slap behind my head from my wife was the reward.

"I do NOT have tantrums, Dattebane!"

I didn't say anything, but kept a small smirk hidden while I read the newspaper. We had encountered a world of peace after that Akatsuki was finished 5 months ago. Uchiha Sasuke, while he was a difficult one to handle, returned back to the village all thanks to my son. During the 5 months of being in the village, I would see Naruto visit Sasuke at the newly rebuilt Uchiha compound. While their friendship is still rusty, even after months of seeing him, I could tell that Naruto wants Sasuke to be his friend again.

Suddenly, I saw Naruto grab a sandwhich, put it in his mouth, and as he got up, he went towards the window and he opened it. Uh oh….

"NARUTO! YOU BETTER SIT DOWN AND FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST, DATTEBANE!" Kushina yelled. I only let out a small, slightly worried chuckle as Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"I'M GOING TO TRAIN TO BE HOKAGE, DATTEBAYO!" He yelled back and jumped out of the window. She was about to throw her pan out the window but I stopped her.

"It's ok, Kushina. Let him go. He is training to be my next successor."

"Grr…." She made a fist. "He's going to be facing my wrath when he gets home!"

I sighed. Just like everyday…

…

After my son, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, left out the window without eating his breakfast, I cleaned his plate.

"Ugh, that boy…sometimes I wonder what's wrong with him!" I thought. "Why, he goes out then comes back late at night, filled with bruises! Hmph…."

I stopped cleaning and let out a small sigh. I lifted the plate up and smiled.

"At least he takes after me…" I whispered. "Not just the last name, either."

After breakfast, Minato went to our room. He always does to check on his stuff. I always tell him that no one would steal it, since only he can use it. Though, he says that Naruto has been acting very strange this week. Hm, well, that is OUR Naruto he was talking about. Oh well. I placed the final plate on the drying rack and just as I was putting the food into the ice box, Minato burst into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried the he got news from the elders about something urgent.

"My kunai…one of them is missing!"

My eyes widened. "Did someone come into our room?"

He glared at looked out the window….where Naruto jumped out of.

"Yeah, I know exactly who came into our room too."

I smirked and patted his shoulder. "I'm going with you. That boy needs to learn to eat his breakfast before going out training to become the Orange Hokage!

He smiled. "Sure."

…

"Naruto-kun….Is that…your Dad's kunai?" Hinata asked when I showed her and my other friends at the training fields.

"Yup!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled and punched my head. "Don't you know that it's your Dad's? Only he knows how to use it!"

"Well, guess what? I'm going to learn how to use it!" I yelled back. Kiba laughed.

"C'mon Naruto. Only the 4th Hokage, your Dad, knows how to use it!"

"Don't you guys trust me with this thing?" I asked.

"If you're the one holding it….then it's like you're holding the end of the world in your hand." Shikamaru murmured. I glared at him.

"Hey, if this is my Dad's, then I'm pretty d*nm sure that I can use it."

"Here we go…." Sasuke said. After bring his sorry a** back to the village, even if he didn't want it, he's been distance with everyone. Even Sakura is worried about getting close to him. At least after 5 months, he finally tags along with us.

"So…I guess someone just throws me a kunai or something…" I said, staring at the thing. "Erm…."

"You really are an idiot, Naruto." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"M-Maybe you should put it down…." Hinata whispered. "It may look like a different kunai…but maybe it works like a normal kunai."

"Hm, maybe it has more strength when I throw it!" I said. I could sense everyone having a sweatdrop from behind but I ignored it.

"Alright, HERE I GO!" I threw the kunai at the nearest tree and suddenly, a big poof of dust shrouded the area where I threw the kunai.

"What did you do, Naruto?" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know!" I yelled back. Suddenly, a hand reached out and pinched my ear.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Great…It's my Mom…..The dust disappeared and it showed a clear vision of my Mom and my Dad. My Dad was twirling the kunai on his finger and my Mom wore an angry face. Plus, her hair looked the kyuubi's tails….Oh god….

"IF YOU'RE GOING OUT TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS, YOU BETTER AT LEAST FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST THAT YOUR MOM WORKED HARD TO COOK ALL MORNING, DATTEBANE!" Mom started to nag. My Dad swiftly moved past me and awkwardly smiled at my friends.

"Sorry for suddenly appearing, guys. My wife just needs to talk to our son for a minute."

"That's no problem, Hokage-sama." Sakura said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, NARUTO, DATTEBANE?" Mom yelled. I cringed and slowly nodded.

"Mom…Uh…I don't think I can hear out of my left ear…" I murmured.

"I DON'T CARE! WHEN YOU COME HOME, YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET IT FROM ME!" She finally let go and started to leave. I looked at Dad, who sighed.

"She wanted to come. I only came to get my kunai back. Oh, and thanks for throwing it. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have found you. Besides, I told you that I would give you one of my kunais-"

"But you never did! I'm ready to use it!"

He grinned. "Finish training with your friends. Then come to my office later."

I raised an eyebrow but then he disappeared.

"Your Mom's a freak." Shikamaru whispered.

"I know…." I whispered back.

"Well, if you want to know what your Dad's going to do, lets hurry up and train." Sasuke said. I grinned and took out a kunai.

"Yosh, lets do this!"

Everyone else nodded and came at me at once.

…

I met Kushina at my office a few minutes after waiting for her.

"Even after I got my day off, I'm back here." I said, scratching the back of my head. Kushina rubbed my back.

"It's alright. At least it's not for the normal things."

"Yeah…" I walked over to one of the cabinets and took out a small box. "If only he was more patient…"

She laughed. "He just couldn't wait to get this for his birthday, huh?"

I nodded. "Well, he did get a lot of things from you…"

She glared. "Do you want me to do what I did to our son back there?"

"Uh…Ha…Haha…I'd like to hear out of my ear…."

She nodded proudly. "That's what I thought."

We waited for about an hour until we heard a knocking on the window. Kushina went over and opened the window. Naruto came inside, but he was filled with bruises.

"Sorry for the wait." He said sheepishly.

"Well, as you may know, tomorrow is a special day for you." I started. He nodded.

"I know you like surprises but since you've been impatient lately, I want you to have this." I grabbed the box on the desk and handed it to him. His eyes widened.

"Is….Is this….."

"Who knows? You have to open it first." Kushina said. His smile widened and he quickly ripped the wrappings around the box. Once that was completely, he opened the box lid and that's when his eyes really shined.

"It's your kunai Dad!" He said as he took it out.

"Your mother and I personalized to make it YOUR kunai." I said.

…..

"While the shape of the kunai is like your father's," I started. "It has something worth your tastes."

"We kept the kunai to where even when you throw it, I can appear when you need it." Minato said. His face slightly fell, which caused me to shake my head at him.

"It's a good thing. If you're in any danger, your father can help you in a…well, flash." I said.

"But that's mean I can never throw it when I'm not in danger and stuff…" Naruto said, sighing.

"Well, that just means you need to stab the person head on." Minato started. "Actually, now I can tell you how it's worth your taste. While you cannot transport someone or something at a distance with this kunai, you can…."

….

"….Naruto!...Naruto!...Wake up, Naruto!"

My eyes snapped open when I saw Killer Bee standing next to me.

"Huh…What…?"

"Geez, wake up kid! Time to train." Then, he walked out. I blinked and looked around for a few minutes. So I'm back to reality, huh? Sasuke was still with the masked man, Tsunade was still Hokage, and…..my parents are still dead. I rubbed my head.

"Why did it have to be a dream….?"

As I got dressed, I noticed something poking out from my kunai pouch.

"Huh?"

I walked towards it and took it out. My eyes widened with surprise.

"This is…"

It was my Dad's kunai, the Space Time Kunai. I smirked. Maybe it wasn't all a dream after all….

* * *

Note: YAY! That's finally done! I hope it wasn't too bad! While oneshots aren't my specialty, this was actually really fun to make. I'm more into Bleach so this took more time (which is good in this case since I was able to use OneManga more!) to write. I think it came out quite nicely. What about you? Remember to read your last chapters and such on Onemanga because at 11:59 AM PST, all manga on OneManga is coming down. Alright, that's it….Goodbye Onemanga and hello new hobby of making Naruto oneshots and POSSIBLY…Naruto full stories. Hm…..

Remember to comment and fav/alert! THANK YOU GUYS!


End file.
